


Daily Free Spin

by Viridian5



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Gen, Humor, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2206020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are some things Schuldig won’t do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daily Free Spin

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Rosaleendhu.

“Motherfucker,” Schuldig muttered. Crawford heard music coming from the single earbud lying against Schuldig’s shoulder; Schuldig had one in his left ear and the other out so he wouldn’t be totally cut off from local sound.

“What?” Crawford asked. 

“The new update to Candy Crush Saga messed up my game. Now when I try to do the daily free prize spin it says I’m not logged into Facebook and won’t let me. I didn’t used to need a Facebook account to do it.”

“I’m afraid of what you’d do with a Facebook account.”

Schuldig snickered. “You should be.”

“Then why don’t you have one?”

“I can’t troll the world in _every_ possible way. Also, I definitely don’t need the time suck of FB since you bitch at me enough now! Besides, there’s no way in hell I want to reconnect with old school ‘friends’ unless I wanted to try to get them to do a reunion so they’d be in one place where I could kill them all. ...don’t think that! If you actually want to try that _you_ make a Facebook account!”

 

### End


End file.
